Barrados No Baile - 1ª Temporada
right right 300px|right A primeira temporada de Barrados No Baile (ou Beverly Hills, 90210 na original), uma série de televisão de drama para adolescentes americanos, começou a ser exibida em 4 de outubro de 1990 na rede de televisão Fox. A temporada terminou em 9 de maio de 1991 após 22 episódios. A série segue os gêmeos Brandon e Brenda Walsh durante o segundo ano do ensino médio enquanto lidam com questões cotidianas de adolescentes como boatos, pressão de colegas, furtos, sexo, ação afirmativa, famílias disfuncionais, câncer, dificuldades de aprendizagem, estupro, abuso de álcool. e AIDS. A primeira temporada foi ao ar às quintas-feiras a 9/8c nos Estados Unidos, com uma média de 14,2 milhões de telespectadores por semana. A temporada foi lançada em DVD como um conjunto de seis discos sob o título de Beverly Hills, 90210: A Primeira Temporada Completa em 2006 pela Paramount Home Entertainment. A temporada foi produzida pela Propaganda Films, 90210 Productions, Torand Productions e Spelling Television e foi ao ar na FOX Network nos EUA. A série foi criada por Darren Star, que atuou como produtor executivo, Aaron Spelling também foi produtor executivo. A série foi exibida no Brasil pela primeira vez na Rede Globo em janeiro de 1992 com a clássica versão dublada pela Hebert Ritchers, no qual fazia parte inicialmente do bloco Sessão Aventura às terças, antes de ser transferida para os domingos. A mesma voltou a ser exibida em 2008 na Rede TV! Já a versão legendada é disponível em DVDs e foi exibido pela Sony e na extinta Sony Spin. Visão Geral A série acompanha os gêmeos fraternos, Brandon e Brenda Walsh, que se mudam com seus pais de Minneapolis, Minnesota para a luxuosa cidade de Beverly Hills, na Califórnia, e começam seu primeiro ano no Colegio West Beverly Hills. À primeira vista, parece que seus colegas ricos têm tudo, mas com o passar do tempo, eles aprendem rapidamente que nem tudo é o que parece, deixando os irmãos Walsh para apreciar o que eles têm em casa enquanto aprendem sobre a disparidade entre a imagem e a realidade. Elenco Estrelando * Jason Priestley como Brandon Walsh (22 episódios) * Shannen Doherty como Brenda Walsh (22 episódios) * Jennie Garth como Kelly Taylor (22 episódios) * Ian Ziering como Steve Sanders (20 episódios) * Gabrielle Carteris como Andrea Zuckerman (20 episódios) * Luke Perry como Dylan McKay (16 episódios) * Brian Austin Green como David Silver (18 episódios) * Douglas Emerson como Scott Scanlon (14 episódios) * Tori Spelling como Donna Martin (20 episódios) * Carol Potter como Cindy Walsh (22 episódios) * James Eckhouse como Jim Walsh (20 episódios) Recorrente * Joe E. Tata como Nat Bussichio (10 episódios) Episódios #Class of Beverly Hills #The Green Room #Every Dream Has Its Price (Tag) #The First Time #One on One #Higher Education #Perfect Mom #Jefferson Kibbee #The Gentle Art of Listening #Isn't it Romantic? #B.Y.O.B. #One Man and a Baby #Slumber Party #East Side Story #A Fling in Palm Springs #Fame is Where You Find It #Stand (Up) and Deliver #It's Only a Test #April is the Cruelest Month #Spring Training #Spring Dance #Home Again Galeria Jason Priestley - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Shannen Doherty - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Ian Ziering - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Jennie Garth - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Luke Perry - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Tori Spelling - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Brian Austin Green - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Gabrielle Carteris - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Douglas Emerson - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Carol Potter - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg James Eckhouse - Abertura BNB - Temporada 1.jpg Trívia *Um take usado na abertura original de Beverly Hills, 90210 veio da outra série Dynasty Dinastia no Brasil (spin-off de The Colbys), no qual foi produzido por Aaron Spelling. *Em quase todas as temporadas em exibição na Rede Globo, é utilizada o logotipo da primeira abertura ao som da temporada seguinte em rotação alta, assim como a vinheta padrão da emissora. Categoria:Barrados No Baile Categoria:Beverly Hills, 90210 Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:Anos 90 Categoria:1990 Categoria:1991